Cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe
by MissCrazyChaos
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Hermione no sabe. Pero no la llaman sabelotodo por nada. Ella no soporta no saber, así que va a tener que comprobar si Malfoy realmente estaba siendo sincero. "Voy a darte el mejor sexo de tu vida, Granger."


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de la historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**COSAS QUE HERMIONE GRANGER NO SABE**

Hermione Granger sabe que es buena en su trabajo. No necesita que nadie le regale los oídos y le diga los muchos logros que ha obtenido, o el gran trabajo que ha realizado con su último caso. Ella no se mete de cabeza en un proyecto si no tiene plena confianza en que va a salir bien, en que tiene posibilidades de ganar. Porque, para ella, tener una posibilidad de ganar significa tener ganado el caso. Es así, siempre, y no está dispuesta a que eso cambie.

Por eso, tras haber ganado un caso en el que nadie confiaba, aún después de haber recibido amenazas, de haber escuchado una y mil veces que quizá lo más seguro es abandonar y después de tener que ver en los ojos de sus compañeros _esa_ mirada, la mirada del escepticismo, de la desconfianza, de la compasión ajena, Hermione no soporta que su jefe se presente en su despacho y le de un cordial apretón de manos para felicitarla por su éxito. Ella no necesita ser felicitada por un éxito en el que nadie salvo ella confiaba, porque sabe que, en el próximo caso difícil en el que se encuentren, todo volverá a ser igual. La defensora de las causas perdidas, la llaman algunos. Hermione lo sabe. Lo escucha a veces en los baños cuando se retoca el pintalabios después del almuerzo, o en el ascensor cuando entra y las personas que había la miran y se callan de golpe.

Por saber, Hermione sabe muchas cosas. Por supuesto que sí. Ella se graduó como la alumna más inteligente de su generación, ella participó en una guerra y estuvo en primera línea de fuego cuando Lord Voldemort fue destruido. Ella contribuyó a eso.

Quizá por todas esas cosas, Hermione sabe también que ha decepcionado a mucha gente con el camino que ha tomado. A la comunidad mágica, en general, para empezar. Nadie se lo ha dicho nunca de frente, pero Hermione no lo necesita para saber que otros lo piensa. Quizá ella no sea tan buena en Legeremancia como Dumbledore o Snape, pero no le hace falta porque, aunque no sabe leer bien las mentes, hay algo que Hermione lee muy bien aparte de los libros: las emociones humanas. Por eso siempre ha sabido que la sonrisa animada que Harry y Ron le dedicaron cuando les dijo que no pensaba ingresar con ellos a la Academia de Aurores sino volver a Hogwarts y terminar su último curso, no era en realidad una sonrisa de ánimo. No una de verdad. También sabe que las palabras que Ginny le dedicó, restando importancia al hecho de que prefiriera compartir habitación con las chicas de su curso de otras casas antes que con ella en Gryffindor en ese improvisado último año para ella, no eran en realidad de indiferencia, y que realmente se había sentido rechazada. Durante un tiempo atrás, Hermione también ha descubierto que la sonrisa de la Sra. Weasley cada vez que va a La Madriguera ya no es tan sincera como antes, y que aunque la buena mujer finga que no le importa que ella y su hijo hayan roto, sí le importa, y por eso Hermione ya no va tanto a La Madriguera.

Sin embargo, lo que mejor sabe Hermione es como ser la mejor en lo que hace. Ella sabe que todos sus amigos piensan que su trabajo es aburrido y poca cosa para alguien que ha luchado en una guerra, para una heroína, como la llaman los periódicos. Y, una vez más, Hermione es consciente de que se equivocan. Porque ella sabe que su trabajo no es aburrido ni poca cosa, ella sabe que cada nuevo caso es una guerra más, una forma de luchar. La guerra de las palabras, de las leyes, una guerra por la que pocos abogan, pero que ella consigue poner a su favor en cada caso. Y con cada batalla ganada, está un paso más cerca de hacer la victoria por la que todos la felicitan un poco más definitiva.

Con el tiempo, Harry y Ron han aprendido a aceptar todo eso. Que siempre la hayan llamado sabelotodo no significa que siempre hayan pensado que realmente lo sabe todo, aunque en los últimos años han comenzado a pensar que realmente así es. Y también han aprendido a aceptarlo.

Precisamente por eso, cuando esa tarde de viernes Hermione ha salido de su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, no les parece raro que ella no se haya sorprendido de verlos en la puerta de su despacho, porque hoy es un día importante y Hermione _lo sabe_. Ella simplemente se limita a sonreírles, y deja que ambos la guíen sin hacer preguntas ni dar respuestas. Ni Harry ni Ron las necesitan, ni tampoco ella. Los tres saben hacia dónde se dirigen.

A pesar de ello, Hermione tiene que admitir que, durante gran parte de la tarde, al no recibir ninguna lechuza de sus amigos más cercanos felicitándole su cumpleaños, ha llegado a pensar que alguno de ellos, o los dos, lo han olvidado de verdad. Nunca ha pasado, pese a que muchos pueden pensar que sus dos amigos son realmente despistados, y ella no esperaba ni por un momento que este fuera el primer año en que eso pasara, y por suerte sus amigos, nuevamente, no la han decepcionado. Ahora, Hermione tiene que fingir que no sabe que ambos la llevan a una discoteca que seguramente Ginny ha alquilado en honor a su fiesta sorpresa, y tiene que hacerse la sorprendida cuando todos salgan de su escondite y griten «¡Felicidades!» de repente en cuanto ella entre.

Y ninguno de los invitados se dará cuenta de que en realidad no es una sorpresa, porque sonreirá, dará muy emocionada las gacias a todos y corresponderá besos y abrazos de parte de todos ellos, siempre con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro. Es lo que se espera de ella. Y ella sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

·

Un par de horas después, con la música a todo volumen, risas y gritos por todas partes, Hermione ha sentido la necesidad de esconderse en el cuarto de baño de la amplia discoteca, en su propia fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Los tacones le hacen daño, así que se deja caer, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sobre el frío suelo del aseo. Extiende sus piernas a lo largo del suelo, apoyando las manos sobre los vaqueros y dejándose caer en la pared, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada, tratando de aislarse durante un momento del bullicio.

Sostiene la botella de vodka en la mano derecha y un cigarro que le ha robado disimuladamente a George en la izquierda. No está acostumbrada a beber y nadie sabe que de vez en cuando fuma, así que ha encontrado la excusa perfecta para atrancar la puerta del baño y disfrutar secretamente de ambos placeres en la intimidad. Aunque sea en un apestoso baño de discoteca.

Han intentado abrir la puerta en más de una ocasión, pero están en un local muggle y Hermione cuenta con la tranquilidad de que ninguno de sus amigos sería tan estúpido como para aparecerse dentro del baño, arriesgándose a ser descubierto. Así que, mientras ella no desee salir de ahí, está completamente a salvo. El baño de hombres está justo al otro lado del estrecho pasillo, seguro que pueden apañárselas ahí durante un rato. De todas formas, la mitad de las personas que van al baño, lo hacen acompañadas de alguien, y no precisamente para sostenerse mutuamente la puerta. El baño de hombres era tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacer lo que fuera que vayan a hacer.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, da una calada al cigarro y después se empina de nuevo la botella, el vodka quemando ligeramente su garganta mientras desciende.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Una impertinente voz interrumpe su pequeña celebración, obligándola a soltar la botella y alzar la cabeza. Al parecer, considerar que los magos que hay en el local no son tan estúpidos como para aparecerse dentro del cuarto de baño es demasiado suponer.

En todo su esplendor, más muggle que nunca, Draco Malfoy está parado de pie justo en frente de ella. Vestido con unos vaqueros que lo hacen ver juvenil y un poco más mundano que las caras túnicas que acostumbra a usar, combinado con una sencilla camisa verde, Malfoy se ve estúpidamente atractivo. Y Hermione lo sabe. De lo que no tiene ni idea es de que Draco Malfoy haya sido invitado a su cumpleaños. Y mucho menos que haya accedido a venir, especialmente siendo en un lugar muggle.

—Esto sí que es toda una sorpresa —continúa él, con una descarada sonrisa—. ¿No vas a salir a divertirte en esa patética celebración que han hecho en tu honor, Granger?

Ella se siente muy tentada a decirle que eso no es en absoluto asunto suyo, y que se largue de ahí de una vez, pero Malfoy es lo bastante cretino como para quitar el hechizo de la puerta al salir en el hipotético caso de que decida obedecerla, y realmente le gusta su escondite del baño, así que prefiere no hacerlo.

—No tengo muchas ganas de celebrar nada —responde al final, dando un trago más a su botella. El cigarro se está consumiendo y lo tira al lavabo.

Malfoy observa su movimiento parado en su lugar, sin hacer o decir nada durante unos segundos. Al final, cuando Hermione cree que va a dar media vuelta y largarse a buscar otro escondite que no esté ocupado ya, él avanza hasta situarse a su lado y se sienta, junto a ella, en el suelo.

—¿Te importa que te acompañe? —pregunta.

Ambos saben que la respuesta de Hermione no importa en absoluto. Él va a quedarse de todas formas. Así que Hermione, sabiendo que no puede luchar con lo inevitable, se encoge de hombros y, en un gesto provocado probablemente por el humo y el exceso de alcohol, demasiado amable para tratarse de ella y demasiado amable para ir dirigido hacia él, levanta la botella de vodka y se la ofrece en un amistoso y silencioso gesto de paz. Para más sorpresa, Malfoy la acepta y le da un largo trago antes de devolvérsela.

Hermione jamás pensó que viviría lo suficiente como para compartir una botella de vodka con Draco Malfoy en el suelo de una discoteca muggle. Pero lo hace.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos se dedican a dar largos tragos a la botella que han decidido compartir, mirando al frente, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. La música se oye de fondo, y de vez en cuando el bullicio de gente que pasa cerca de la puerta.

—No parece que te estés divirtiendo demasiado, para ser tu fiesta —comenta entonces él.

Ella se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No me gustan mucho las discotecas.

—¿Por qué celebras tu cumpleaños en una, entonces?

—Es una fiesta sorpresa, no la he organizado yo.

—¿No saben tus amigos que no te gustan las discotecas?

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros, pero no responde la pregunta. A pesar de eso, conoce la respuesta, y Malfoy también. No, sus amigos no tienen ni idea de que no le gustan las discotecas, porque cuando la invitan a una pone como excusa que tiene demasiado trabajo, y ellos simplemente lo dejan pasar. A pesar de eso, Hermione tampoco está dispuesta a decírselo. No tiene que aparecer mucho por las discotecas, por suerte. Solo cumple años una vez al més, y puede escabullirse de los cumpleaños de los demás con más facilidad que del suyo.

Con la conversación acabada, parecen volver a quedarse sin temas, así que apuran el contenido de la botella hasta que Malfoy le cede a ella finalmene el último trago. Agotado el alcohol, Malfoy parece sentir de nuevo la necesidad de retomar la charla.

—Oí tu ruptura con Weasley —comenta—. Salió en el periódico.

Normalmente, a Hermione no le gusta hablar de su situación sentimental con el que siempre ha sido su mejor amigo y, hasta un mes atrás, también ha sido su novio. El alochol, sin embargo, parece haber eliminado esa preocupación de su cerebro, porque ella no intenta cambiar de tema ni se molesta en demostrar su descontento ante la elección del mismo. Tan solo suspira, se encoge de hombros, y echa de menos otro cigarro.

—No funcionó —dice, escuetamente.

—Tampoco mi relación lo hizo.

Hermione lo sabe. La ruptura del compromiso de Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy ha ocupado tantas primeras páginas como la suya propia con Ron. A dos meses de casarse, Malfoy decidió poner fin a un compromiso que había sido arreglado por sus padres antes incluso de que él se graduara en Hogwarts.

—Eso he oído.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Granger? —pregunta finalmente, sobresaltándola.

Hermione le mira a la cara por primera vez desde que Malfoy se ha sentado. Él la mira de vuelta, esperando una respuesta. Hermione se encuentra a sí misma pensando en la respuesta. Sabe que hay más de lo que aparenta detrás de esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? —pregunta de vuelta, aunque ella no ha respondido.

Él parece pensar unos segundos antes de responder. Cuando lo hace, hay una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una media sonrisa, quizá producto de la inhibición del alcohol, o quizá porque realmente quiere sonreír. En todo caso, Hermione no recuerda haberlo visto sonreír _así_ nunca antes.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Granger. ¿Por qué no nos largamos?

Hermione parpadea un par de veces, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Quizá realmente los efectos del alcohol han comenzado a ser demasiado severos para su propio bien, o quizá _sí_ ha escuchado correctamente y Malfoy ha dicho «nos». «Nos» implica los dos, implica irse _juntos_. Implica que Draco Malfoy está sentado en el suelo del baño de chicas de una discoteca muggle, después de haber compartido con ella una botella de vodka en el día de su cumpleaños, pidiéndole que se vaya con él.

—¿Irnos a _dónde_?

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que, con esa pregunta, Hermione está realmente considerando la posibilidad de irse con él. Ella lo sabe, y Malfoy también, porque sonríe.

—Bueno, parece que se nos ha acabado el vodka —levanta la botella vacía y la mueve ante ella, luego señala al lavabo— y por lo visto también los cigarros. Y a mí realmente me apetece vodka y un cigarro. ¿Asumo que a ti también?

Asiente. Solo asiente. No se atreve a decir nada.

—Casualmente, tengo vodka y tabaco en mi apartamento.

·

—Ey, tío, ¿has visto a Hermione?

Harry echa un vistazo a su alrededor, separandose de Ginny lo suficiente para poder moverse con libertad y no incomodar a Ron, y se da cuenta entonces de que ha perdido a su mejor amiga de vista desde unos minutos después de llegar a la discoteca. Ginny, a su lado, también parece estar mirando a todas partes en busca de la homenajeada, con el mismo resultado que su novio.

—Menudos amigos estáis echos —se burla la pelirroja, golpeando a su novio en el brazo—, organizáis una fiesta sorpresa para vuestra mejor amiga y desaparece sin que os déis cuenta.

—Eh, ¿qué hacéis? —Angelina, la novia de George, se une a la conversación.

Harry y Ron exhalan un suspiro.

—Hemos perdido a Hermione —explica Harry. Se gira hacia su novia—, ¿por qué no compruebas si está en el baño?

—No te molestes —Aneglina la corta—, acabo de venir de allí. Estaba completamente vacío. ¿Cómo diablos habéis perdido a la protagonista de la fiesta?

Los dos chicos tienen la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzados por el despiste. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, los cuatro se dedican, con ayuda de George, a buscar a Hermione por toda la discoteca, sin frutos. Preguntan a todos los invitados que reconocen, pero ninguno de ellos parece estar seguro de haber hablado con ella demasiado a lo largo de toda la noche. Al parecer, ella sí que ha desaparecido de su propio cumpleaños, finalmente.

·

No puede decir a ciencia cierta quién ha sido el primero en lanzarse sobre el otro. Aunque ambos han sido conscientes en todo momento de que la invitación que Malfoy ha extendido horas antes a Hermione no se extendía únicamente a tomar vodka y fumar, Hermione no está segura de poder afirmar si ha sido ella o ha sido Malfoy el que finalmente ha dado el primer paso hasta acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro.

El apartamento de Malfoy está en el Londres muggle. Hermione lo ha reconocido porque ella misma vive en el mundo muggle, pese a trabajar y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el mundo mágico. Se mudó a un apartamento en Kensington cuando su relación con Ron comenzó a ir mal, unos meses antes de que rompieran, pensando que quizá la distancia podría arreglar en cierto modo las cosas; aunque ahora sabe que eso no ha funcionado, continúa viviendo allí. El apartamento de Malfoy está en Chelsea. No está demasiado lejos de su propia casa, y Hermione comprueba sorprendida que es acogedora, moderna y no demasiado ostentosa, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes del chico en cuanto a viviendas. Hermione debe admitir que, en realidad, cualquier casa de Malfoy es mil veces mejor que esa tétrica mansión que ella fue forzada a visitar en una ocasión.

Tal y como él le había prometido en el baño de la discoteca, ha sacado vodka y tabaco en cuanto han llegado. Se han sentado en el sofá de cuero y han hablado de todo y de nada mientras compartían la botella, exactamente igual que antes. Malfoy le ha sorprendido compartiendo también con ella el cigarro. Cuando el cigarro se ha terminado, se han dedicado única y exclusivamente a fundir la botella de vodka. Hermione sabe que al día siguiente tendrá una horrible resaca, pero recordará absolutamente todo lo que haga esa noche, no ha bebido lo suficiente como para olvidar, ni para perder el control de sus actos. Tampoco Malfoy lo ha hecho.

En algún momento de la banal conversación que están manteniendo, la botella de vodka ha terminado en el suelo, derramando sobre la moqueta el contenido que quedaba, y ellos han empezado a besarse ansiosamente. Malfoy ha terminado colocándose sobre ella, que se ha recostado en el sofá y lo ha agarrado del cuello, acercándolo hacia su boca. No quiere separarse, y Malfoy tampoco planea estar pensando en hacerlo.

—Mañana vas a arrepentirte de esto, Granger —anuncia él, entre jadeos.

Pero continúa besándola, y la besa de una manera en la que Hermione nunca ha sido besada antes. Siente que le va a arrancar el alma del cuerpo en ese beso, y sabe que no hará nada para detenerlo, porque los labios de Malfoy se mueven sobre los suyos apremiantes, llenos de deseo y pasión contenida, y Hermione no recuerda haberse sentido así jamás, antes de ese beso. Ella no soporta ser dominada, pero siente que Malfoy está doblegándola en ese simple beso, y sabe que se dejará hacer si él continúa haciéndolo. Así que, cuando Malfoy habla, ella no puede entender exactamente por qué se arrepentirá de tocar el cielo con los dedos en un simple beso.

Aunque no hay nada de simple en la forma de besar de Malfoy. Hermione puede estar segura de afirmar eso.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, Malfoy? —ella consigue hablar, finalmente.

Enreda sus piernas en la cintura del joven, que se arquea hacia delante creando una deliciosa fricción entre su centro y el bulto que ha comenzado a crecer en sus pantalones. Hermione gime ante la sensación, se arquea también contra él. Le gusta como eso se siente, y repite la acción. Malfoy sisea de placer.

—Ahora no… —él jadea, mientras ella continúa frotándose contra su entrepierna—, no estoy… seguro de… ¡_joder_, Granger!

Ella suelta una risita.

—¿Ah, no? —una de sus manos viaja veloz hasta el trasero de Malfoy, y apreta contra él, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Yo sí —le susurra.

Algo parecido a un rugido sale desde lo más profundo de Malfoy ante su movimiento, y cuando quiere darse cuenta, Hermione está siendo levantada bruscamente del sillón. Por un momento se marea, debido al repentino movimiento, pero, todavía con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura del chico y sus manos en el cuello, Hermione se deja llevar, bastante segura de hacia dónde van a ir a parar.

Comprueba que no se ha equivocado cuando, segundos más tarde, Malfoy la deja caer sobre una cama y se echa encima de ella.

—Te he advertido, Granger —sisea, su rostro muy cerca del de ella—. Te he dado la oportunidad de largarte.

Por toda respuesta, ella dirige sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de Malfoy y comienza a desabrocharla, dejando bastante claro que no piensa ni por un momento en largarse de allí. Él no tiene tanta paciencia, y le saca la camiseta de tirantes que había estado llevando en cuestión de segundos. Cuando ella ha conseguido quitarle por completo la camisa, él ya ha tirado al suelo los vaqueros, los suyos y los de él mismo.

—¿Ansioso?

—Voy a darte el mejor sexo de tu vida, Granger —sonríe arrogante—, así que espero que lo recuerdes mañana.

Ella ni siquiera se percata de cuándo su ropa interior ha desaparecido, pues, las manos de Malfoy, ávidas y expertas, han comenzado a recorrer todo su cuerpo sin censura, y está, literalmente, enloqueciendo de placer. Apenas consigue sacar los boxers al chico, y, cuando lo hace, jadea al observar el miembro de él, erguido, enrojecido, listo para cumplir con la promesa que el propio Malfoy acaba de hacerle.

Hermione comienza a creer que _realmente_ va a darle el mejor sexo de su vida. No es la primera vez que tiene sexo, ni mucho menos. El sexo con Ron era bueno, pero, antes incluso de tener opción a comparar experiencias, Hermione puede asegurar que Ron estaría seriamente afectado en su autoestima si pudiera contemplar lo que _ella_ está viendo. Malfoy es _grande_. Muy grande.

Él sonríe, arrogante, como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella está pensando. Hermione empieza a pensar que así es, su expresión debe ser bastante obvia.

No obstante, cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente termina por desaparecer de su cabeza cuando él comienza a hacer _eso_ con sus manos y su lengua. Ahora, Hermione está completamente segura de que Malfoy va a cumplir su promesa, con creces.

·

Lo primero de lo que es consciente a la mañana siguiente es del brazo que está apresando su cintura cuando abre los ojos. También se da cuenta de que, tal y como auguró ella misma, tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza que va a tardar un par de horas en desaparecer. Quizá menos si consigue llegar a casa y toma una poción para la resaca en los siguientes treinta minutos, aunque el férreo agarre de Malfoy no parece disminuir, ni siquiera cuando él comienza a moverse, señal de que está despertando.

—Realmente _te di_ el mejor sexo de tu vida anoche, Granger —es lo primero que él dice cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Hermione siente deseos de rodar los ojos y lanzarlo fuera de la cama, para bajarle el ego. Lamentablemente, él está en lo cierto, y lo sabe tan bien que negarlo sería más que imposible. Aunque lo negará si alguien lo pregunta, lo cierto es que la garganta le escuece un poco, anoche gritó demasiado.

—Ni siquiera la resaca consigue bajarte los humos, ¿eh, Malfoy?

Él sonríe descaradamente.

—Contigo desnuda en mi cama, preciosa, no hay riesgo de que nada _baje._

Y, para comprobar su teoría, se acerca a ella, haciéndose notar.

—Sí, puedo ver eso, Malfoy.

Él sonríe, y ella sonríe a la par. Hay muchas cosas que Hermione sabe. Sabe lo que sus amigos piensan, lo que sus compañeros de trabajo dicen de ella y lo buena que es en su trabajo. También sabe mucho sobre hechizos, pociones, historia de Hogwarts e historia del mundo mágico. Sabe incluso bastantes cosas del mundo muggle, también. Sin embargo, Malfoy se ha encargado de hacerle entender que hay muchas cosas que Hermione Granger _no_ sabe.

Por ejemplo, Hermione no sabe qué fue lo que le pasó a Malfoy por la cabeza la noche anterior para presentarse en su cumpleaños o invitarla a su casa. No sabe lo que a ella le pasó por la cabeza para aceptar la invitación, o para terminar acostándose con él. Tampoco parece saber cómo es que Malfoy ha terminado viviendo en un apartamento muggle, teniendo en cuenta la historia de su familia, y definitivamente que no sabe lo que va a decirles a sus amigos para justificar su repentina desaparición en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Además, hay otra cosa que no sabe. No sabe si realmente el de anoche fue el mejor sexo de su vida o si Malfoy puede realmente hacerlo mejor. Después de todo, las prisas y el alcohol tuvieron bastante que ver en la noche anterior, y a lo mejor el Slytherin gusta tener la opción de demostrarle si puede o no ser mejor.

Hermione no lo sabe. Pero a ella no la llaman sabelotodo por nada, y no soporta _no_ saber. No va a tener más remedio que comprobarlo.

Cuánta más práctica, mejor. Solo para estar segura.

**FIN**

·

_**¿Hola? ¿Sigue alguien leyendo aún? Es lo primero que publico, así que agradeceré mucho cualquier opinión al respecto, para saber qué tipo de futuro me espera por aquí, jeje. Estoy escribiendo varias cosas ahora mismo, y comenzaré a publicar en cuanto tenga algo lo bastante avanzado como para estar segura de que no me retrasaré con las publicaciones, no quiero empezar por aquí siendo impuntual. **_

_**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero verte en las próximas ;).**_

_**MissCrazyChaos.**_


End file.
